doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
C 07 - The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did
The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did ist der Titel der siebten Episode des Doctor Who-Spin Offs Class. Sie wurde am 26.11.2016 auf BBC Three ausgestrahlt. Handlung Quill sperrt Charlie zusammen mit den anderen in ein Klassenzimmer ein und geht zu Dorothea Ames, welche ihr Freiheit vom Arn verspricht. Bei diesen Unterfangen erhalten sie die (nicht ganz freiwillige) Hilfe des Gestaltwandlers Ballon. Mittels einer Methaphysischen Maschine können sie in die Gedankenwelten verschiedener Wesen eindringen, um die benötigten Gegenstände für den abschließenden Test vor dem Eingriff zu erlangen. Die erste Reise führt in das "Paradies" der Arn, welche einst von den Rhodianern künstlich geschaffen wurden, jedoch von einem Leben in Wildnis träumen. Dort fängt Ballon einen dieser wilden Arn. Die zweite Reise bringt Ames und ihre Partner in die Hölle der Lorr, wo Quill und Ballon gegen den lorr'schen Teufel kämpfen müssen, um dessen Blut zu erlangen. Als sie das geschafft haben, beginnt Quill eine Veränderung zu bemerken. Der Arn hat angefangen sich zu bewegen, weil sie anfängt an den Erfolg zu glauben. Ames handelt schnell und bringt sie in die dritte Welt: Einem Quill-Nest, in der die Göttin der Quill schlüpft. Die Göttin schlägt sofort nach ihrer Ankunft Ames K.O. und schleudert Ballon weg, dann wendet sie sich Quill zu, die sie anschreit, warum sie nun auftaucht, wo Jahrzehnte lang Quill gestorben sind, ohne ihr Eingreifen zu bewirken. Gerade als die Göttin etwas erwidern will, schlägt Ballon ihr den Kopf ab. In der Zeit, die Ames noch bewusstlos ist, beerdigt Quill ihre Göttin, wie es bei ihrem Volk üblich war, während Ballon seine Gedanken bei dem bevorstehenden Eingriff hat. Sie kommen miteinander ins Gespräch, als sich der Arn nun noch stärker regt und Ames erwacht. Sofort erkennt sie, was los ist und aktiviert wieder die Maschine, so dass sie alle plötzlich in der Sport- und Veranstaltungshalle der Coal Hill School landen. Ballon protestiert, weil er einen sterilen Ort braucht, doch Ames insestiert und macht sich auf um den Governors Bericht zu erstatten. Ballon fängt daraufhin an an dem Kopf der Göttin den Eingriff zu üben und erkennt, wie er ihn am besten machen kann. Er wendet sich der inzwischen nahezu bewusstlosen Quill zu und fängt an. Gerade als er den Arn raustreiben konnte, fängt dieser an sich zu wehren und Quill stark zu verletzen. Ballon reißt den Arn raus, wirft ihn weg und tritt drauf, dann rennt er zur kreischenden Quill, die wegen des Arn ihr Auge verloren hat und übel geschändet wurde. Der Lorr sieht nur eine Hoffnung für sie und greift sich das Blut seines Teufels. Mit diesem kann er sie heilen, jedoch ist ihr neues Auge marmoriert und eine rote Narbe zieht sich über ihr Gesicht. Glücklich vor Freude geraten beide in einen Freudentaumel und beginnen sich hastig zu küssen. Etwas später wacht Quill neben Ballon liegend auf und bemerkt Sand. Beide gehen raus und bemerken, dass die Halle eine Illusion war und sie nun in einer wüsten Umgebung standen. Etwas entfernt finden sie ein weiteres Hologramm, diesmal von Ames. Quill erkennt relativ schnell, dass sie im Cabinet of Souls stecken und Ames macht ihnen auch recht schnell klar, dass nur einer von ihnen raus kommt. Keiner von beiden möchte den anderen töten, als Ames plötzlich eine Information der Governors hervorholt und Ballon offenbart, dass seine Nichte auf der Erde ist. Er versucht die Information zu widerlegen, doch sie bleibt dabei. Daraufhin kommt es zwischen ihn und Quill zu einem Gerangel, in dessen Verlauf er an die von Ames dagelassene Waffe gelangt. Als er jedoch Quill erschießen möchte, geht die Waffe nach hinten los und tötet ihn. Sie rennt zu ihn und schreit vor Zorn, und bemerkt dabei, dass sich die Seelen der Rhodianer nähern. Wütend, und nun durch keinen Arn mehr gebannt, schreit sie die Seelen an und greift eine, wobei sie plötzlich altert. Sie lässt erzürnt die Seele wieder los und lässt den Ausgang erscheinen, aus den sie rauskricht. Wenig später kommt sie gerade rechtzeitig in die Schule zurück um Charlie vor einem außerirdischen Energiegefängnis zu retten. Gerade als sie diesem und den mit ihm anwesenden Matteusz klar macht, dass eine neue Zeit angefangen hat, bricht sie jedoch zusammen und die beiden stellen schockiert fest, dass sie schwanger ist. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Diese Folge spielt genau wie die vorherige in einem abgekoppelten Zeitkontinuum, weshalb die Handlungen sowohl parallel, wie auch um Stunden/Tage verschoben stattfinden, die Hauptcharakter beider Episoden aber am Ende jeweils "nur" 45 Minuten in der gemeinsamen Realität weg waren. *Die Governors halten Außeriridsche gefangen und Miss Quill fragt Dorothea Ames, ob UNIT davon wisse. Diese bleibt jedoch eine Antwort schuldig. *Die auf der Erde lebenden Zygonen werden erwähnt. *Genau wie TARDISe ist die metaphysische Maschine innen um einiges größer als außen; allerdings wird nicht erwähnt, welche Spezies sie erschaffen hat. *Wenn man die Buchstaben der Worte zählt, handelt es sich bei diesem Titel um den längsten Titel aller Episoden, die es aktuell im Doctor Who-Universum gibt. en:The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did (TV story) Kategorie:Class Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2016 Kategorie:Stories (Class) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)